Just for you, Sasuke
by Ayame tsubaki
Summary: Di cerita asli 'Naruto', Sakura tak jadi pergi untuk membantu Sasuke balas dendam, kan? Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu benar terjadi? Curahan hati Sakura dan Sakura POV! SasuSaku. walau gak terlalu banyak romancenya. Don't like? Don't read! :D


Hai! Balik lagi dengan saya! Kali ini saya buat cerita SasuSaku lhoo XD (yaterus?)  
Aku agak bingung sih sama Genre-nya. Jadi kalo salah, gomen ya? ^^

Oke! Enjoy and happy reading! XD

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura****  
****Warning : typo(s), aneh, OOC(maybe?), abal. Ini murni dari pemikiran saya.****  
****Dan kalo alurnya berantakan, gomen…****  
****Saya lupa-lupa inget, sih(emang band Kuburan?) Hehe...****  
**

Summary : Di cerita asli 'Naruto', Sakura tak jadi pergi untuk membantu Sasuke balas dendam, kan?  
Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu benar terjadi?

_**Note : Disini gak ada adegan melawan Bijū atau ekor 10 (kalo gasalah)**____**  
**__**Soalnya takut berbelit-belit ._.v**____**  
**_  
Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau bilang kepadaku, bahwa 'kesendirian itu menyakitkan'. Aku mempunyai teman dan keluarga… tapi jika tidak ada kau, sama saja itu kesendirian bagiku!" seorang perempuan berambut pink sebahu menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan― ah, tidak. Bukan dihadapan. Tetapi dibelakang laki-laki yang sekarang memunggunginya.

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Hanya diam tak berminat untuk menjawab pernyataan anak perempuan itu terhadapnya.

"Jalanku denganmu berbeda, sekarang waktunya kita ikuti jalan masing-masing." laki-laki itu menjawab, tetapi tak menggubris pernyataan perempuan itu yang sebelumnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, hendak pergi.

Tetapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke! Apapun akan kulakukan demi kau! Kita akan melewati hari-hari bersama, dan akan bahagia. Aku janji akan selalu menghiburmu. Kumohon tetaplah disini… tetapi jika kau tak mau―"

"―bawalah aku bersamamu. Hiks, hiks.." tangis dari perempuan itu tak bisa dibendung kembali, ia menundukkan kepala dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Sangat terlihat jelas.

"Kau.." akhirnya laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya, memandang perempuan itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jika itu maumu, jangan sesali keputusanmu." kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik badan, dan jalan.

―sedangkan perempuan yang berada dibelakangnya, cuma bisa tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia. Sangat.

…dan akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki itu. Sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura P.O.V

Kau ingat itu Sasuke? Aku sangat senang ketika engkau menerima ku untuk ikut bersamamu, hanya bersamamu. Aku rela meninggalkan desa tempat kelahiranku, Desa Konoha. Serta teman-teman yang selalu memelukku dengan hangat, begitupun orang tua yang paling kusayangi.

―Ya. Ini hanya untukmu, Sasuke.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu. Seperti ketika waktu itu, ketika kita berumur 12 tahun.

Sekarang kita sudah 17 tahun. Lima tahun kau membawaku pergi― ah, tidak. Akulah yang memaksamu agar membawaku untuk pergi bersamamu.

Aku masih ingat ketika kita sudah sampai, sampai ditempat dimana ke-empat ninja pengikut setia Orochimaru menunggumu. Atau lebih tepatnya kita? Ah. Sepertinya aku menjadi makhluk asing disini.

Mereka bertanya kepadaku, kenapa bisa sampai-sampai engkau membawaku untuk ikut bersama mereka? Awalnya mereka bingung. Setelah kau menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka, akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya, tetapi mereka bilang bahwa aku tak akan berguna bagi mereka― maupun dirimu.

Perjalanan kita dihambat, bukan?  
Dengan Naruto bersama teman-teman di Konoha yang berusaha menyelamatkanmu, tetapi mereka tak tahu jika ada aku disini. Aku terus bersamamu.

Tetapi mereka menang, mereka membunuh satu persatu 4 orang itu. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melawan Kidomaru, yang akhirnya ia mendapatkan bantuan dari Rock Lee, maupun Gaara.

―hei, kau dikurung didalam segelan yang dibuat 4 orang itu bukan? Tentu saja.  
Akupun berada disitu, meski ketika sebelum penyegelan aku tidak mengikuti ritual yang diadakan mereka, dengan kau yang berada ditengah mereka.  
Tetapi aku masuk ketika kau sudah berada didalam segelan itu. Entah mengapa mereka menyuruhku begitu.

Naruto menang melawan Kidomaru? Ah, tidak mungkin.  
Naruto kan lemah? Mana mungkin bisa?  
Tetapi ketika aku tau bahwa ia dibantu oleh Rock Lee dan Gaara, oh. Pantas saja.

Ketika dipertengahan pertarungan mereka, kau keluar. Bersamaan dengan tanda kutukan yang diberika siluman ular sialan itu kepadamu. Kau hanya menyeringai ke Naruto, kemudian membawa bungkusan segel tersebut.

―yang didalamnya ada aku.

Akhirnya sampai pada pertarungan kau dengan Naruto.  
Cukup lama. Aku sempat mendengarkan apa yang kalian bicarakan, dan mengintip apa yang kalian lakukan. Dibalik bungkusan bulat-tabung ini.

Kau yang mengeluarkan Chidori mu, dan Naruto yang mengeluarkan Rasengan-nya. Persis seperti yang kau lakukan di atas atap rumah sakit waktu itu. Kau ingat kan?

Hanya saja sekarang ini kau dan Naruto berubah wujudnya.

Meskipun akhirnya. Keningmu―tepatnya pelindung kepala yang melindungi keningmu tergores oleh Naruto. Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang Naruto tak akan bisa menggoreskan keningmu? Tetapi buktinya? Dia yang menggoreskan itu, kan?

.

.

Ah. Mungkin hanya keberuntungan.

Kau berhasil membawa kita keluar dari Konoha. Ya. 'Kita'. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa senangnya aku? Aku bisa mengalahkan semua wanita yang mengincarmu. Bahkan Ino. Aku bisa terus bersamamu, selamanya.

Ketika kita sudah meninggalkan Konoha, kita pergi ketempat Orochimaru. Dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama seperti 4 orang pengikutnya itu, tapi akhirnya iapun menyetujuinya.

Kau menjadi murid Orochimaru.

Aku menjadi murid Kabuto.

―yup. Aku diajarkan berbagai cara medis yang tepat. Serta aku juga mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat sekarang.

Apa jalan yang aku ambil benar? Atau salah?

.

.

Ini pasti benar. Ya, aku yakin.  
Asal aku bersamamu, kupastikan semua adalah benar.

Apa di Konoha, tak ada yang mengetahui―ataupun peduli, bahwa aku menghilang?

Sekarang kita sudah sama-sama berubah, secara fisik tentunya.

Kau yang sudah 17 tahun bertambah tegap dan tegas, dadamu sekarang menjadi bidang. Kulitmu tetap putih seperti dulu, dan rambutmu, serta matamu― mata yang indah itu.

.

Sayangnya masih menatapku dingin.

Haha. Tak apa, sudah bersamamu saja aku sudah senang. Sekarang fisikku pun berubah. Rambut pink-ku yang sudah panjang sepinggang. Aku sengaja memanjangkannya karenamu. Ya, karena ketika waktu itu kau sempat berkata 'jangan potong rambutmu, kau lebih baik berambut panjang' itu adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah kau ucapkan, kau tau? Aku sangat senang.

Dan ini kulakukan hanya untukmu, Sasuke.

Ketika markas tempat persembunyian Orochimaru di hancurkan orang, kau memberi tahuku dan menyuruhku untuk memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi semua bagian tubuhku.

Ternyata itu Naruto. Pantas saja, ada anak lain yang dibawanya. Lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat bagai mayat, dan kemudian lelaki berambut coklat. Siapa dia? Kenapa tidak ada Kakashi-sensei disini?

Kau nampak berbincang sebentar dengan mereka. Meski yang kudengar kau tidak banyak bicara. Naruto juga menanyakan tentang keberadaanku yang hilang bersamaan denganmu. Dia mengira aku ikut denganmu, dan ternyata Konoha juga mencariku.

Aku sangat merindukan teman-teman, jujur saja.

Aku melihat Naruto. Tampang bodoh sewaktu ia kecil kini menjelma menjadi sosok pria yang gagah. Naruto sekarang cukup tampan, dan aku tak tahu apa sifat bodohnya masih melekat di dirinya atau tidak.

Berbincang, kau yang hendak menusuk Naruto dengan pedangmu, hingga akhirnya Kabuto datang. Membawa kita kembali lagi kepadanya.

Setelah sekian lama, kau bergabung di Akatsuki. Dengan aku yang menjadi partner-mu. Tak berapa lama kau keluar. Untuk membalaskan dendammu ke Kakakmu. Uchiha Itachi.

― sampai akhirnya dendam itu terbalaskan. Itachi terbunuh, olehmu. Kau begitu hebat.

Aku dan kau kembali ketempat persembunyian kita.

Di rumah kecil ini kita tinggal bersama, sudah bagaikan suami istri saja ya. Haha. Tetapi tak lama kemudian kau membawa tiga orang. Entah siapa itu.

Orang pertama, Hozuki Suigetsu. lelaki berambut silver dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Dia selalu membawa pedang kemana-mana. Dan jurus yang ia punya, ia bisa mencair kapan saja.

Orang kedua, Juugo. lelaki berbadan besar dan berambut orange, tampak dia ramah tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat garang jika sudah mengamuk.

Orang ketiga, Karin. perempuan berambut merah panjang dan berkaca mata. Yang selalu bergelayut manja denganmu. Meski kau selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya, ia tak peduli. Sama seperti ku dulu. Aku dan dia sangat sering bertengkar. Dia juga sering bertengkar dengan Suigetsu.

.

.

Kita berlima selalu melakukan perjalanan. Dan kemudian kau bertemu dengan Tobi. Pria misterius dibalik topengnya. Dulu dia juga anggota Akatsuki. Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang.

Dia memberitahukanmu kebenaran dari Itachi, mengapa Itachi seperti itu olehmu. Awalnya kau tak percaya, setelah tau bahwa itu benar. Kau menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau menangis. Dan akhirnya kau membuat kesimpulan, bahwa anggota yang kita isi ini...

Bernama Tim Taka.

.

.

Kau yang merasa bersalah dengan Itachi mulai ingin membalas dendam kepada tetua Konoha, kemudian Konoha.

Awalnya aku kaget. Masih enggan untuk menyetujuinya, tapi aku akhirnya menerimanya.

Semua ini untukmu, Sasuke.

Akhirnya kita menuju ke rapat para Kage. Kita mengincar satu orang disini. Danzo. Yang menjadi Hokage di Konoha ― sekaligus― tetua yang memaksa Itachi membunuh Klan-mu.

Awalnya kita dicegah oleh Hachibi, siluman ber-ekor 8 yang diketahui adik dari Reikage.

Saat ini kita mengenakan jubah Akatsuki.

Ketika kita melawan Hachibi, dia malah melepas tentacle-nya yang hampir mengenaiku dan Karin, tetapi kau mengeluarkan Chidori-mu, dan tentacle itu terbelah.

Sebelumnya kau sempat menyombongkan kekuatanmu. Yang membuat kita terpisah dari Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Saat ini kita sampai di rapat tetua Kage. Kau sempat melawan Mei, salah satu Kage perempuan disana. Dan akhirnya kau berhasil menerobos dinding yang aneh itu dengan Susano'o mu.

Tapi tiba-tiba kau dihilangkan oleh Kage disana, ketika aku dan Karin hampir dihilangkan juga, Tobi datang. Aku dan Karin dihisap sampai akhirnya kembali bertemu denganmu. Kali ini Tobi menyelamatkan kita.

.

.

.

Setelah itu kau kembali mencari Danzo. Dan ketemu. Aku melihat kau melawannya agak lama. Sampai-sampai Karin di sandera, tetapi kau malah men-Chidorinya juga. Dan akhirnya ia pingsan. Danzo tidak melihatku yang memakai jubah ini, mungkin ia tak sadar. Ini bagus.

Pertarunganmu berakhir kembali dan kau memenangkannya kembali. Kau begitu kuat Sasuke.

Pertarungan selesai ketika Danzo mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Untung kita tak mengenai jurus itu, jika kena kita bisa terhisap di mayat Danzo untuk selamanya.

Sampai akhirnya Tobi menyuruhmu membunuh Karin yang kini terbaring lemah. Kau tak seperti dulu lagi, Sasuke.

Karin terbunuh.

Satu korban lagi.

Ketika kita ingin kembali kita dihadang oleh Kakashi sensei, dan dia tahu bahwa aku ini sebenarnya Sakura. Ia sangat kecewa kepadaku. Tetapi ia bilang tak akan memberi tahukan ini kepada Naruto. Beban yang ia terima cukup banyak.

Aku agak menyesal dan menunduk mendengar pernyataan Kakashi sensei, tetapi aku malah membantahnya dan melawannya.

Tak lama Naruto datang. Ini tim 7 yang selalu aku banggakan. Kita berkumpul kembali. Aku rindu saat-saat aku berkumpul dengan kalian, tetapi aku tak boleh ber lama-lama Nostalgia, dan akhirnya memakaikan jubah-ku lagi.

Aku pergi kebelakang untuk menjaga Sasuke yang akhirnya melawan dia. Aku kembali dihisap oleh Tobi ternyata, ia bilang Zetsu bisa menjagamu.

Tak lama setelah itu, kau kembali lagi. Di tempat persembunyian kita. Kau tampak diam. Tetapi diam kali ini berbeda. Apa mungkin karena Naruto? Dia mungkin agak menggoyahkan hati Sasuke?

Akhirnya aku mengajakmu berbicara, perbincangan singkat. Yang berujung kau mencium bibirku. Entah apa maksudnya, aku tak mengerti. Yang jelas semua ini membuatku sangat senang. Oh tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap?

Kejadian itu adalah kejadian terakhir aku bertemu dan berbincang kepadamu. Tuhan tak mengizinkanku.

.

.

.

Perang dimulai.

Kita mulai menyerang Konoha, sekarang aku juga semakin bertambah kuat. Aku sangat bingung sampai-sampai bisanya aku menyerang desa tempat lahirku ini. Banyak orang yang kusayangi disana. Termasuk orang tuaku.

Tapi akan kulakukan.

Semua untukmu, Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya insiden siapakah tobi sebenarnya. Ternyata ia adalah Uchiha Madara yang memakai tubuh Obito.

Api-api berada dimana-mana. Akhirnya aku membuka kedok ku didepan semua warga Konoha yang sedang bersiap menyerang kembali.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihatku. Terutama Naruto, Ino dan teman lainnya. Termasuk orang tuaku.

Aku harus bersikap jahat disini! Aku tak peduli dengan semuanya. Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar melawan mereka semua.

Korban yang berjatuhan sudah sangat banyak. Aku bersiap melawan musuhku berikutnya.

"Sakura-chan?" dan ternyata, musuhku adalah Naruto. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada tak percaya.

Aku hanya memandanya sinis, kemudian berkata "Akut tak akan pernah peduli lagi, Naruto." aku berseringai "kalian tak pantas hidup, dan aku akan membunuh kalian semua." meskipun hati kecilku berkata kalian sangat kucinta.

"Sakura-chan! Sadarlah!" Naruto memegang pundakku dan menghentakkannya dengan agak keras, aku tetap tak peduli. Cintaku kepada Sasuke lebih besar.

"Pergi kau!" aku mendorongnya.

Kemudian Sasuke datang, dan akhirnya berkata "Lebih baik aku yang melawannya, kau habisi saja yang lain." kemudian aku mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura-chan!" aku masih bisa mendengar teriakkan Naruto.

Ketika aku sibuk membunuh satu persatu warga Konoha, aku melihat Ayah dan Ibuku terbujur lemas. Aku yang melihatnya berkaca-kaca, sempat menghampiri mereka. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menghalangiku dan mengharuskan aku untuk melawannya.

.

.

Perang selesai.

Berakhir dengan meninggalnya Naruto dan Kau, Sasuke.

Aku tampak sangat shock dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto yang mati menjadi pahlawan,

Sedangkan Sasuke sebagai penjahat.

Aku yang tak terima hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya. Akhirnya perang selesai, dengan mengorbankan Naruto― sahabatku, dan Sasuke― cintaku. Serta orang tuaku.

Meskipun tak menyukaiku, nyatanya Konoha tampak mempersilahkan aku masuk kembali kedalam lingkungan mereka.

Sama saja. Hariku suram, tak ada Sasuke. Bahkan dia sudah menciumku. Meski itu hanya ciuman singkat.

Orang tuaku pun sudah tak ada.

Aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Ya.

Tanpa Sasuke, aku bukan apa-apa.

Kuloncatkan diriku dari atas gedung. Dapat kurasakan darah keluar dari tubuhku. Rasanya sangat sakit dan nyeri. Wangi darah tercium, dan aku memejamkan mataku.

Semua, hanya untukmu. Sasuke.

#

#

**OMAKE.**

"Sakura-chan! Kau nekat!" Naruto tampak menyambut teman pinknya dan memeluknya sebentar, kemudian berkata lagi "Kau segitunya mencintai Sasuke ini, ya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu Naruto!" Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian menunduk "Aku mohon maafkan aku ketika aku menyerang Konoha."

"Ah, tak apa Sakura-chan. Sekarang Konoha damai kembali. Itu sudah cukup bagiku." Naruto tersenyum, "Lagi pula, aku sudah seperti Hokage saja ya.. Patung wajahku diukir disana." Naruto kali ini menyengir.

"Kau memang sudah menjadi Hokage, Naruto."

Naruto kemudian nyengir kembali dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudah. Kalian sudah terlalu lama, cepat kembali." putus pemuda stoic berambut raven dan jalan mendahului mereka.

"Nee, sekarang kau sudah sadar 'kan Sasuke? Balas dendam tak ada gunanya!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan berjalan disampingnya, Sakura yang dibelakang mereka tersenyum.

"Hn." hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Dan, hei! Apakah kau mencintai Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bersemu merah. "Kalian tak bisa bohong padaku~." Senyum jahil terukir di bibir anak itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto.."

"Hn,"

Sasuke dan Sakura tak berniat meladeni Naruto. Naruto ya Naruto. Bagaimanapun dia tetap menyukai Sakura.

"Hei! Sakura-chan milikku, Sasuke!"

"Terserahlah."

"Hahaha.." Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa kedua penjahat dan satu orang pahlawan itu pergi bersama, sekarang mereka ingin menuju surga. Tempat mereka bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Bagaimanapun, mereka ya mereka. Anak yang lahir di Konoha dan mereka akan terus menjadi anak Konoha. Yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Hahaha..

**OWARI.**

MAAF ALUR KRCEPATAN! DAN―

―Ukh, endingnya aneh aneh aneh! *plak!* *lu yang buat*  
Aaahhh! Pokoknya aneh! =_= *frustasi* *banting meja kasur(?)*

Minna! Maaf mengecewakan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepikiran buat nulis ini -_-  
Hasilnya gini, deh. Kheheh. Maaf kalau jelek ya..

Dan statement Sasuke 'mencium' Sakura, itu saya buat-buat supaya ada Romancenya dikit! Ini kan Fic SasuSaku =..= (salahlu!)

Udah minna, saya galau. Oke benar-benar galau gara-gara hasil ini Fict.  
Dan semuanya silahkan menilai karya saya! ^^/

Gomen mengecewakan dan Arigatou gozaimashu yang mau sempetin baca. ~^o^~

REVIEW PLEASE!

Ayame.


End file.
